1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to a social networking application.
2. Background Art
Currently, a variety of social networking web-based applications exist (e.g. Facebook®, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, etc.) that offer users the ability to interact and receive updates and other informational content from other users with whom they have previously established a connection or a “friend” relationship with. Just as with the vast array of general information available via the Internet, social networking application users are inundated with information from other users that is not relevant to the users' current interests based on the current mood, desires, or activities of the user. For example, a Facebook® user who is currently at a nightclub with friends and checks the user's homepage looking for other friends who are out on the town and may like to join the party also sees updates from friends that have no relevance to the user's current goal (e.g. photos of friends' children, upcoming business networking events, etc.). The user must then sort through all of the non-relevant information to find the relevant information that the user is seeking which results in a time-consuming and inefficient manner of social networking due to a lack of efficiency in finding relevant, timely content.